


Unexpected

by Kiaris



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Crying, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Short & Sweet, Supportive Isaiah mustafa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiaris/pseuds/Kiaris
Summary: Harry and Matt have been together for a year and a half, when Matt finds about his pregnancy, everything seems to fall apart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with me here because it's my first fanfic and english is not my native language.

 “Harry, _oh_   _god_ , _yes!_ " screamed Matt cuming all over his stomach and moaned brokenly when he felt Harry's cum filling him up. When the older man finally got his strength back he took Matt in his arms, smiling slightly when the younger snuggle against his chest.

"Do you always have to be so _loud_? I think Isaiah heard you and he's two floors above us" The asian said mockingly as he laughed. The hazel eyed man blushed and smacked the older man in the chest.

"Oh _shut up_ , you're not the one who's getting fucked so hard, besides, you love it when I'm loud, screaming your name" he said shrugging and closing his eyes, feeling tired and he sighed, trying to stay awake to be able to listen to the other man.

"Damm right I do" he chuckled and looked at the other man smiling, "time to sleep gorgeous, I love you"

"Luv 'ou too" he mumbled already half sleep.

 

That was _**one month ago**_ , he thought, eyeing the pregnancy test that laid on his hand with two lines, telling him right to his face that he was damn pregnant, and well, he was damn screwed too. He tried to feel happy, he has always desired a child; to have a family of his own. But not like this, not when the relationship he has with Harry was _hidden_. What's he's supposed to do now? They've worked so hard to not be found, and even though the producers and the cast knew about them, the rest of the world didn't. So long story short, he was terrified. He needed _Harry, his support and love_  but that also scared him, was harry going to leave him? they've never talked about having children, hell, they've been together just for a year and half, wasn't that too soon?

The tears were freely falling down his face because even if was scared, he knew he was keeping this baby. He loved him/her already, and he couldn't even think about getting rid of it.

"Matt come out we need to start shooting, it's late!" The voice startled him and he quickly cleaned his face, put the test inside his backpack and got out the bathroom, smiling at Harry, thank god he was an actor.

"Everything ok, love?" His boyfriend asked lifting an eyebrow and examining him with his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry for taking that long, let's go" he immediately replied and walked out of the hotel room, Harry following after him with a worried look on his face. Matt ignored him and they left to where the shooting was taking place that day. He focused on acting, and tried to stop thinking about everything that was going to change in his life. ** _fuck you harry for not using a stupid condom._**


	2. Chapter 2

Now it's been a month since he found out about the pregnancy. He was facing morning sickness and dizziness every now and then. Also He couldn't even exercise properly because after a few minutes the tiredness always overwhelmed him. His stomach had a small bump, not enough for everyone to notice but enough to make him even more scared. His emotions were all over the place, and it didn't help when one day Todd joked about him getting fat and he ended up crying to sleep that night. He barely spoke to Harry this month(except for the time they have to shoot together). He was being a coward and selfish, it was obvious that one day everyone was going to find out but he wasn't ready for the reaction, and he wasn't ready to lose Harry.

So now he was currently sit in his chair with an excited Isaiah asking him to go out for drinks. He can't lie, he misses going out with the boys and getting wasted, but he couldn't.

"uh, sorry, not really in the mood right now" the hazel eyed man gave the older a quick smile and went back to his phone, trying to ignore the intense look the brown man was giving him.

"okay, spill, what's wrong with you lately?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"you know Matt, you're not fooling anyone, you might be a great actor but everyone noticed something changed. And you should know that Harry is worried sick about you. Now talk."

Matt blinked a few times trying not to cry and looked at Isaiah. The quilt was eating him alive because everyone was worried about him, just because he wasn't brave enough. Realizing that he had to tell someone, _to let it out,_ he took a deep breath

"promise not to tell anyone?"

"of course, you know you can trust me" Isaiah's face softened when he saw how panicked and scared the younger looked. He sat down on the chair next him and patiently waited for him to talk.

"I, I-i'm pregnant Isaiah" he finally blurted out and almost laughed when he saw the shocked face of Isaiah. "I haven't talked to Harry, in fact, you're the first to know."

"okay" the older man sighed "but why haven't you? Harry loves you and the rest of the Cast love you as well, you know we're going to support you no matter what"

"it's not that simple" he looked at his hand "we've never talked about having children or creating a family and don't get me wrong, I know Harry loves me but it's just, i'm terrified" he admitted "and the fans don't know that I'm dating him" his eyes became blurry with tears and he sighed,  _damn hormones_

"Listen Matt i'm telling you because I'm one hundred percent sure about it. If you're pregnant, Harry is gonna love that baby and, the fans are truly amazing so you'll have their support" his face was serious and he looked straight to the eyes of the younger. "Just think about it man, harry will probably be more upset with the fact that you didn't tell him sooner" he patted Matt's shoulder and gave him a supportive smile and before leaving

He sat there for a moment thinking about it and nodded.  _Let's do this_


	3. Chapter 3

He managed to get to the room without freaking out but then, reality hit him. This was it.

He got into the room without making any sound, watching his lover make the bed.

"Hey Harry" he saw the asian man's back tense a little and turn around.

"Oh, hi Matthew, finally decided to actually acknowledge my presence?" sarcastically asked and kept doing the bed. The younger took a deep breath and cursed himself for making everything worst.

"I'm sorry Harry, i really am" taking a step closer he took his boyfriend hand and almost cried when the latter removed his hand.

"You're sorry, that's it? why don't you explain why you're sorry for, uh? why have you been avoiding me like I did something wrong? you barely look at me, fuck, the only times you kiss me is when we're shooting" He flinched at Harry's voice and looked away. Well, he deserved it. "What is it Matt? y-you don't love me anymore?" his voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

"What? why would you say that? of course I love you baby" he got close again "I just... something happened and I've been stressing over it, I'm sorry for taking it out on you" He saw Harry's eyes softened and sighed.

"What happened?" he sat in the bed and crossed his arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow he waited for Matt to talk, not quite believing in him yet.

"I...' he trailed off and nope, he wasn't ready for this. _Coward._ "I'm not ready to talk about it. It's something personal so don't push me"

"Are you cheating on me?" Matthew's eyes snapped wide open when he heard those words. "Is that what this is about? please don't tell me you're back with Esther"

Harry looked like a lost puppy. Teary eyes and sobbing. He agressively cleaned the tears with his hand and looked at Matt.  _Oh god, what did I do?_   thought Matt watching his lover. He wanted to reach out for him, but he couldn't.

"No  _baby,_ Listen to me, I would never,  _Never._ do that to you, okay?  _I love you_ " He firmly said and sat in front of him, desperately wanting his lover's forgiveness.

"Let me look at your phone then" he said with an unsure look "if you're telling the truth you won't have a problem with that" he added and looked at him expectanly.

"Go ahead, it's in my backpack"

 

The older stood up and went to get said thing. Matthew waited for him to get back to the bed and he freeze remembering something.  _Oh shit._

"What the hell is this?!"

 

The positive test was in the backpack,  _ **stupid.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"I can explain" Matthew immediately replied. Shaky voice as he turn around to face what he's been avoiding for the last months. He could see a mix of anger, hurt and hope? In Harry's eyes. He took a deep breath and started to explain.

 

''Last couple months I felt bad. Vomiting and headaches. I thought it was that, that I was just sick but then -he swallowed the lump in his throat- I took that pregnancy test and it came out positive but-

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry interrupted, evident hurt in his voice. "It's mine, right?

 

"Of course it is Harry! I would never cheat on you" The younger exclaimed annoyed. "I didn't tell you because I was afraid of you reaction. Because we've never talked about having a family. And the fact that our relationship is a secret to the fans makes it all worse!"

 

The room fell silent for a couple of minutes. Matthew tried coming close to his boyfriend but the asian man pulled back.

 

"Harry..." tears began rolling down hazel's eyes and he sobbed.

 

"You don't trust me" the older said. "If you did, you wouldn't have been worried about my reaction." With that, he placed the pregnancy test on top of the bed, and got out of the room, Matthew calling after him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Matt wanted to scream and break something, but he decided to calm down and cry in silence. He couldn't lose Harry, not after everything they've been through, not after he fell in love with him, not now, he was carrying his child. He rubbed his belly tenderly, with tears in his eyes.

 

"Don't worry love, we're gonna get papa back"

He quietly whispered and cleaned the tears from his eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat. He left the room and saw Dom sat in a chair with Alberto by his side.

 

"Hey guys, have you seen Harry?" He acted like nothing happened, there was no need to worry them.

 

"Uh, he just left, said the he needed some air. He looked angry, is everything okay?" Dom asked watching his face carefully.

 

"Yeah, yeah, everything's good" Matt said unconvinced. "Thanks, see you later" the paler man said and left right away, knowing exactly where Harry was.

 

 

 

After arriving at the park Harry liked the most in the area, he started looking for him, until he saw his figure sitting on a bench.

 

"Go away Matt" the older said without looking at him, having realized his presence immediately.

 

"Please, let's talk Harry, you can't just ignore me forever" He said a bit frustrated. "The fact that I didn't tell you earlier doesn't mean you have to stop talking to me, this child is gonna grow, you know?"

 

Harry took a deep breath and stood up, coming closer to his lover. "You're right, I'm sorry" he said with a shaky voice. "I'm just- I can't believe you didn't trust me at all, it hurts Matt. And I get it, we're not out to the fans, and it's scary, but I wouldn't have left you or something..."

 

"I know, I know you wouldn't. I just, I was freaking out this past months and I just I was so scared" he cleaned to tear from his face that accidentally fell. "And you're right, I should've trust you, but I don't- I can't lose you, I need you. I promise I will always be honest with you from now on" 

 

"Come here, stop crying. I don't like seeing you that way" he sighed when he felt his strong arm around him, and put his face on his shoulder, closing his eyes.

 

"So that means you're not mad anymore?" He mumbled against Harry's shoulder.

 

"I could never stay mad at you for too long. Besides, I understand now how you must've felt. But listen, I love you no matter what. And I'm happy that you're pregnant, I love our baby already." He whispered in his young lover's ear and smiled when he felt the small baby bump against his own belly.

 

"And we love you, so so much" He younger said smiling and kissing him sweetly.


	6. Chapter 6

After spending some time kissing and hugging, laughing a bit they realized something; they were in public. They both looked around to see if someone was watching and got up from their sits quickly.

 

"We need to go before somebody sees us" Matt said making distance between them and walking leaving Harry behind, who rolled his eyes.

 

"You know, someday we're going to actually have to tell the fans we're dating, specially now that we're having a baby" Harry said once he got closer to his boyfriend.

 

"Yeah, well, someday" Matt said without looking at him and went inside the hotel directly to their room. Harry sighed and went inside too sitting on the bed.

 

"I'm sorry" Matt said "I know you don't like being a secret" he said straddling Harry's lap and hugging him, hiding his face on his boyfriend neck.

 

"It's okay" He caressed Matthew's back and dropped a kiss on his shoulder.

 

They stayed like this for while until both of their phone started buzzing uncontrollably. Still in his boyfriend lap, Matt took his phone and almost drop it when he looked what was happening.

 

"Shit, shit, no" He cursed getting up. "This can't be happening" 

 

#ShumdarioConfirmed was #1 on twitter, photos of them kissing and hugging, there was even one with Harry caressing his belly.

 

"Baby, it's okay" Harry tried to reassured his boyfriend, even if he was slightly panicking as well.

 

"It's not fucking okay!, have you read the comments?" Matt snapped and tried to calm himself, stress wasn't good for his baby.

 

"Most of them are kind comments love, please, relax. It was gonna happen anyway" he muttered sitting next to him, pulling him into a hug. ''It's going to fine, you'll see" he smiled a little pulling him closer.

 

"You only say that because you wanted to be public already" Matt murmured and sighed. "Some of them are already calling me a bitch, that I was the caused of your divorce" he said with tears in his eyes.

 

"Shh, it's not true and you know it, just ignore it and focus on the good comments, okay?" Matt sighed and nodded, closing his eyes, at least he was already calmed.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt was sleeping peacefully on the bed and Harry sighed dreamly, he was so in love with this man, his lover, the father of his child. He grinned widely just thinking about it. He was gonna be a father, something he thought he'd never have. He started to remember his loveless marriage with Shelby and grimaced, thank God he was with somebody he actually loved now.

He carefully caressed Matt's small bump before getting up and going out of the room to find something to eat.

"Hey, Harry" Isaiah said and smiled a little at his friend.

"Hello Isaiah, wanna go grab some dinner?" He smiled back and started walking when his friend nodded.

Once they were sit on one of the restaurant's table, they asked for something to eat.

"So...finally decided to come out?" The older asked playfully and smirked.

"Well, we did came out, but it wasn't our plan" Said the asian and shrugged.

"Honestly it was about time" Isaiah rolled his eyes and Harry laughed.

"You know I didn't have a problem with coming out, it was a secret because of Matthew" he took a bite of the hamburger the waitress brought. "But we were going to do it anyway, specially because of th ba-" he shut up abruptly realizing what he was going to say.

"Baby" Isaiah finished. "He finally told you"

"You...you knew?" Harry asked a bit hurt.

"Don't get upset my friend, I kinda realized something was wrong and asked him about it, at first he didn't wanna tell me but ended up crying and asking for advice" He looked almost apologetic . "I told him he should tell you"

Harry sighed and played with his fingers. "I found the pregnancy test, he never told me" He muttered. "But it's fine, I'm going to be a dad so can't really be mad at him" He smiled and Isaiah did too.

"I'm happy for both of you, I'm sure you'll be amazing parents" The older said smiling and Harry could only nod, too happy to say anything.

Things were going to get hard with the media but they're gonna get through that, together.


	8. Chapter 8

Next day Harry woke up to an empty bed, and he pouted, he wanted to cuddle his boyfriend especially today they had a free day. However all the disappointment disappeared when he saw Matthew standing in front of a the large mirror, caressing his three months old belly. He smiled and got up, moving to stand behind him, putting his arms around his lover's waist.

 

''Good Morning, handsome'' The older whispered, trailing kisses from his shoulders to his neck. ''Slept well?''

 

''With you? Always'' Matt said and sighed, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's lips.

 

''Old sap'' Harry laughed quietly and moves away, chuckling when his lover complained. ''Let's have breakfast honey, I'm starving and I'm sure our baby is too'' caressing his belly, Matt nodded.

 

''I want to go out, can we go to that little café that's around the corner?''

 

''Of course, let's shower so we can leave''

 

''Let's?'' The younger smirks and kisses Harry lightly.

 

''To save water of course'' Laughing he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and they walked to the bathroom.

 

**

 

They immediately sat down when they arrived, Matt was wearing an oversized shirt so his little belly couldn't be seen.

 

They talked about the baby, and a lot of other things, simply catching up, stealing kisses between conversations, happy they coul finally be together in public. Harry was talking when a group of girls approached squealing.

 

''Oh god, Harry we love you so much!'' one of them excitedly said hugging him.

 

Matthew smiled sadly and continued eating while his boyfriend talked to the fans. Ever since coming out people started hating him more, blaming him for things he didn't obviously do. It was fine really, social media can be rough, but seeing them literally ignored his presence was hard.

 

''Hey honey can you take the picture?'' Harry asked and for a moment he saw a disgust face on the girls.

 

''Sure'' he took the phone from his hand and took the picture, hoping they'd leave after it. But they didn't. They sat and started talking more and more, Harry was already looking annoyed but tried his best not to show it. It was okay until they mentioned Shelby and saw his lover tensed.

 

''I- um, I don't really talk to her anymore'' he said as politely as posible. ''I'm dating Matthew now so, i'm not interested in her or her life''

 

''I'm sure what you have with Matt will end soon, but Shelby is so beautiful and you looked sooo cute together, fans would be so happy if you dated again''

 

Matthew could've stayed quiet, but well, he was pregnant and his hormones didn't help.

 

''Fuck. Off. You don't get to say anything about who he dates. And in front of me! I don't care if you like Shelby, I don't care if you're a fan! I make him happy, he loves me and our baby, so guess what? We're not breaking up soon'' he snapped and quickly breathe in and out, knowing he shouldn't have said anything about the baby. His eyes went wide when he realized what he said, and panicked when he saw people recording him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that in this fanfic, Harry got a divorce and Matthew broke up with Esther.
> 
> Chapters are going to be short sorry, but I really hope you give this a chance, kudos are amazing. I'll do my best to update frequently
> 
> Please comment if there's any mistakes!


End file.
